


Где внутри всегда зелена трава

by Captain_Cosette



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех влюблённых, как у сумасшедших,<br/>Кипят мозги: воображенье их<br/>Всегда сильней холодного рассудка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где внутри всегда зелена трава

  
_Это — Повесть. Только длиннее и необычнее, чем мы себе представляем.  
Длиннее и необычнее, чем мы можем себе представить_.

Одно из первых воспоминаний Ричарда - как он тонет, глубокая, темная вода утягивает его. Почему он вспоминает это сейчас, лежа под жарким техасским солнцем, рядом с Ли. Казалось бы, ситуации диаметрально противоположные, но воспоминание не хочет уходить, кружит на краю сознания, наталкивая на другие ситуации. И он понимает, почему он вспомнил это именно сейчас.  
Когда он подрос, все говорили ему, что у коляски неведомым образом сломались тормоза и она покатилась с пригорка, на котором стояла, прямо в пруд. И что его спас отец, мгновенно прыгнувший за коляской. Но его бабушка, уже тогда старая настолько, что никто не помнил ее точного возраста, держала его на коленях и тихонько, чтобы не услышали родители Ричарда, рассказывала, что его чуть не утащили речные фейри, Фуа. И только храбрость его отца не дала им утащить Ричарда на самое дно и сделать своим сыном.  
“Будь осторожен, фейри положили на тебя глаз”, - шептала она ему на ухо, и что-то клокотало у нее внутри, как будто в груди ее находилась птица, изо всех сил стремящаяся вырваться наружу. Когда Ричард поделился с ней этим, она лишь рассмеялась, и сказала, что он все правильно понял, и когда придет время, птицы обязательно освободятся.  
Когда она умерла, какие-то неведомые птицы за окном заливались до утра.  
И, Ричард на всю жизнь запомнил ее костлявые руки, клекот у нее в груди и истории, которые она ему рассказывала.  
“Будь осторожен, будь осторожен”,- звучало настойчивым колокольчиком сквозь все эти истории, - “Но будь так же вежлив, отважен и честен. И тогда, тебе удастся разойтись с маленьким народцем по-доброму”.  
Все эти волшебные истории так или иначе рассказывали о волшебной стране, где живущий там маленький народец добр и приветлив, и все только и просят задержаться тебя подольше, но когда ты наконец возвращаешься домой, оказывается, что несколько дней, проведенные в волшебной стране оборачиваются долгими годами в твоем мире. И самое страшное в этом, не найти дороги обратно в ту волшебную страну, потом что в этом мире тебе теперь уже не место.  
А даже если ты был достаточно благоразумен, или просто повезло, и вернулся домой без последствий - всю жизнь был обречен пытаться найти дорогу обратно. Потому что теперь солнце в мире людей светило недостаточно ярко, а мед был недостаточно вкусен. Берегись маленького народца, предупреждала его бабушка, и в детстве Ричард не выходил в Самайн на порог, ставил на подоконник блюдце с молоком для Томте и Брауни, вовремя ложился спать, чтобы не перегружать Винки работой, не убивал мотыльков, помня, что это могут быть Файеты, и не забредал глубоко в лес, где мог обитать маленький народец.  
Потом, он прочел про фейри все, что только мог. Они могли быть добрыми, могли быть злыми, но никогда не врали, только хитрили. Отношения с имуществом своим и чужим, правда,были у них весьма своеобразные, но те легенды, что запоем читал Ричард, твердили то же, что и бабушка. Будь справедлив и честен, и чист сердцем и помыслами и народец не останется тебе должным. Но любая хитрость или подлость безжалостно наказывались.  
И еще одна легенда хорошо запомнилась Ричарду. Это была ирландская сага и повествовала скорее о богах, хоть и звались они сидами, как и маленький народец, но волшебная страна, страна вечной молодости, к которой стремился герой саги, Бран, так напоминала ему волшебную страну маленького народца. Из этой легенды Ричард вынес, что если добровольно отправляешься к чужим берегам, в волшебную страну, в погоне за чудесной яблоневой ветвью и прекрасной девой, исполняющей чудесные мелодии и поющей дивные песни, не жди, что сможешь вернуться назад. Вернее, сможешь, но в ту же секунду, как вступишь на родную землю, обратишься в прах.  
Поэтому особенно удивительно было играть гнома, пусть Толкин и создал мир, в котором маленький народец и люди жили рядом, а мораль была явно перевешивала на человеческую сторону, но это все же были те самые истории, которые он слушал в детстве, а потом читал. И еще более удивительно было влюбиться в эльфа.  
Но самым удивительным было то, насколько Ли отличался от Трандуила. Он был прямая его противоположность, как будто Солнце и Луна. Холодный отстраненный владыка Лихолесья был невыносимо прекрасен и далек от мирского. А Ли улыбался так, что казалось, что свет мерк, и все плечи у него были в веснушках, Ричард выцеловывал каждую из них и говорил, что видно, Солнце очень любит Пейса. А тот лишь смеялся и отвечал, что повезло же ему на фетишиста. Ричард был не против. Он был согласен быть кем угодно рядом с Ли.  
Но самая магия началась, когда Ли повез его знакомиться со своей семьей. Ричарду было не привыкать к большому количеству народа, у него тоже была большая семья. Но было странно то, как сразу и безоговорочно его приняла эта разномастная толпа, как будто он был маленьким притоком огромной полноводной реки, и не понятно, когда же именно он влился в основной поток. Как будто он всегда был частью этой бесконечно шумной и солнечной семьи.  
Мистер Пейс, просящий называть его просто Джимом, сразу же нашел им с Ли работу на ферме и, подгоняющий их, добродушно ворча. Шарлотта, которая чуть ли не со слезами так обнимала его, как будто обрела давно потерянного сына. Уилл, смотрящий на его восторженными глазами и, кажется, знающий, все его роли наизусть, Салли, заботливо расспрашивающая его, как они питаются, какое-то нескончаемое количество детей, просящих то покатать на спине, то нарисовать лошадку, то просто с криком бегающие вокруг, и все остальные родственники, кружащие в водовороте смеха, тепла и любви.  
И сама ферма, уютная, так и располагающая задержаться еще ненадолго. Веранда, с которой открывается волшебный вид на закатное солнце, чердак одного из сараев, полный сена, на который Ли затащил Ричарда, спасаясь от вездесущих родственников. Сено потом, кажется, было везде, но вынимать травинки из волос Ли оказалось безумно увлекающим занятием. Огромная кухня, в которой помещалось все семейство, и кажется, целиком собиралось только на кухне, все остальное время сбиваясь в случайные группки, свободно циркулирующие между собой. Гостиная, как будто сошедшая с картинки, но заваленная подушками, детскими рисунками и карандашами, джойстиками от приставки, с забытым на спинке кресла чьим-то кардиганом - и от того еще более уютная. Их с Ли спальня, залитая светом и пропахшая лавандой, с огромной кроватью с хрусткими прохладными простынями.  
Все это было так нереально и сказочно.  
Но самым прекрасным был Ли. Он - самый волшебный и подходящий для этого места, залитого солнцем, в котором времени, кажется не существовало, были только бесконечные летние дни, тянущиеся как патока, а потом внезапно завершающиеся.  
Ричард старался быть храбрым и добрым, и чистым душой. Он оставлял угощение для Томте и Брауни, придерживал дверь для Фильги, не заходил глубоко в лес. Кто же знал, что один из представителей маленького народца окажется совсем не маленьким, а волшебная страна - в Америке, штате Техас.  
Ричард лежит в высокой траве, едва соприкасаясь руками с Ли. Вокруг стрекочут кузнечики, вдали, несмотря на жару заливается какая-то птица, и ему кажется, что он уже слышал ее песни, но тогда они были гораздо печальнее.  
Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Ли. Тот лежит с закрытыми глазами и черты его обычно подвижного лица спокойны. Их разделяет всего несколько травинок, но почему-то сейчас это расстояние кажется невыносимо далеким.  
Ричарду не важно, та самая ли это волшебная страна, или просто так действует жара, заставляя вспоминать давно прошедшее, несуществующее. И он вспоминает еще один запрет своей бабушки, самый страшный и главный. Нарушишь его - и пути назад точно не будет.  
-Ни за что, никогда не отдавай свой главный козырь, - как наяву слышит он голос бабушки.  
Но воздух так сладок, вдали слышны веселые восклицания приближающихся родственников, сейчас или никогда, другого раза не будет. И возможности, да и желания сопротивляться совсем нет. Ричард преодолевает расстояние между ними и шепчет в ухо Ли:  
\- Меня зовут Криспин.  
Ресницы Ли дрожат и он медленно открывает глаза, будто просыпаясь от векового сна, а не от мимолетной дневной дремы. Он внимательно смотрит на Ричарда, словно видя в первый раз, и размыкает губы:  
\- Значит, Криспин. Приятно познакомиться. - взгляд его зеленых глаз гипнотизирует. Зрачок настолько сужен, что кажется, будто его вовсе нет. - Гриннер.  
В первую секунду Ричард даже не понимает, что произошло, но Ли выдыхает и подается к нему, легко касаясь губ губами. Это даже не поцелуй, просто касание, но в нем так много всего, что они просто замирают так. Детские крики и смех слышны все ближе и мгновение растворяется. Ли отстраняется и укладывается обратно на примятую траву. Ричард тоже ложится обратно и смотрит в светлое, практически белое летнее небо.  
Когда до них, наконец-то, добираются неугомонные родственники, они спят. И руки их сплетены.

**Author's Note:**

> Подробнее про фейри можно почитать, например, тут - http://www.kniga-skazok.ru/whoiswho1.html  
> а так маленькая, лол, справка  
> 1\. Маленький народец (фэйри, фейри) - исконные обитатели Волшебной Страны, ее коренные жители, от рождения переполненные магической энергией. Они бессмертны (в том смысле, что никогда не умирают от старости), за пределами Волшебной Страны стараются не показываться людям на глаза (за исключением нескольких дней в году), они своенравны и проказливы, у них заостренные кверху уши и слегка раскосые глаза.  
> Фейри терпеть не могут скупердяев, грубиянов, хвастунов, болтунов, лентяев и нерях. Радушные, щедрые и веселые люди, напротив, как правило, пользуются благосклонностью фейри.  
> 2\. Фуа - злобные морские фейри  
> 3\. Томте – домашние фейри, всегда готовые услужить людям. Они присматривают за скотом и помогают по хозяйству. Дом, в котором живет довольный томте, всегда можно узнать по тому, какой он чистый и прибранный. Томте хорошо сложены и отличаются недюжинной силой. Ростом они с ребенка, лица у них старческие, морщинистые. Ходят в крестьянских башмаках или в шлепанцах, носят штаны до колен, красные чулки и серые куртки.  
> 4\. Брауни - по-русски, домовой. Ростом с годовалого ребенка, одеты в лохмотья коричневого цвета. Брауни, как правило, появляются по ночам и доделывают работу, которую не успела завершить хозяйка и/или прислуга (могут вытереть пыль, вымыть пол, постирать, погладить, сварить кашу и т.п.). Обязательным вознаграждением для брауни служит миска сливок и коврижка с медом.  
> 5\. Винки – слуги Фей Лазоревых Холмов. Феи плетут из тончайшей паутины чудесные сны, а винки присматривают за детьми, чтобы те вовремя ложились спать. Потому что, если дети не будут спать, то зачем нужны сны? Ведь взрослые все равно в них не верят. Винки оповещают о своем появлении стуком в окно, через которое и забираются в дом.  
> 6\. Файеты – разновидность фей. Обожают превращаться в мотыльков.  
> 7\. Фильги – фейри-хранители людей. Куда бы ни пошел человек, фильги повсюду следуют за ним (поэтому нельзя быстро закрывать за собой дверь - ведь так можно и придавить своего хранителя). Для людей фильги невидимы, но о своем появлении сообщают громким стуком, распахиванием дверей и шарканьем ног.  
> 8\. Сага, которая упоминается в тексте - это ирландская сага "Плавание Брана, сына Фебала"


End file.
